


He's got the Doctor's six

by georgiesmith



Category: Doctor Who (2005), NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Manip, Photoshop, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs has taken most everything in his life in stride. Traveling with the Doctor is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's got the Doctor's six

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
